


Escapa conmigo

by Jenny_anderson



Series: Drabbles S&S [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Soul Bond, post-start
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me he equivocado todo este tiempo Serena, te he estado pidiendo que escapes conmigo, cuando lo que realmente te estoy pidiendo es: Escógeme a mí y no a él. Juégatela por nosotros y verás cómo seremos felices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escapa conmigo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

 **Advertencias:** AU, almas gemelas, posible OOC (no posible, seguramente ooc)

 **Beta:** Sol Levine

 **Palabras:** 3,777

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

 

 

Serena observa fijamente el tatuaje que hay en su muñeca derecha, la pequeña tierra que la ha vigilado desde que Luna le había dado aquel broche y le había insistido a decir las palabras que habían cambiado su vida.

 

No se había dado cuenta inmediatamente del tatuaje, a pesar de que había estado suspirando desde los 10 años por que apareciera, esa era la prueba contundente de que había alguien que la amaría tal cual era, con todos sus defectos y virtudes, alguien que la haría completa e irremediablemente feliz.

 

Y ahora descubría la trampa que había en aquel tatuaje. No era que Darien no fuera su alma gemela, era simplemente que ahora descubría que Darien era simplemente incapaz de hacerla infeliz.

 

Desde siempre estuvo consciente que tener una alma gemela no era sinónimo de felicidad entera, pero… había cerrado los ojos ante las estadísticas desalentadoras y se había enfocado a las otras, a la lista de personas que encontraban a su alma gemela y eran simplemente felices. Ahora sabía que en muchos casos no era que fueran del todo felices, era simplemente que no eran infelices.

 

Y que el encontrar a tu persona era justamente eso, encontrar a alguien que simplemente era genéticamente incapaz de hacerte infeliz, pero que ser incapaz de hacerte infeliz no tenía mucho que ver con su capacidad de hacerte feliz.

 

Era horrible descubrir aquello cuando había tenido ya un vistazo de lo que sería su futuro junto a Darien. Si hubiera sido menos soñadora y más realista, posiblemente no estaría ahí, esperando alguna señal del universo que le indicada que aquel tatuaje que había en su muñeca le garantizaba toda la felicidad del mundo.

 

Nunca se había preguntado la razón por la que su marca no había aparecido en su nacimiento, sino 14 años después, ya que había casos. No eran la norma, pero tampoco eran tan raros como para que aquello la hubiera hecho sospechar. Ahora simplemente estaba segura.

 

No había aparecido ninguna marca en su nacimiento, porque su persona no estaba siquiera en la vía láctea; y había algo terriblemente irónico en saber que al tiempo que se había vuelto Sailor Moon –y con eso, la tierra había aparecido en su muñeca- fue también el momento en que la cuenta atrás para que conociera a su persona, había comenzado a correr.

 

―Sólo escapa conmigo, Bombón.

 

Cerró los ojos un momento al escuchar la voz de Seiya tras ella. No se sorprendió por no haberlo escuchado llegar, tampoco por sus palabras. Venía diciéndole lo mismo desde que la marca de lo que parecía una tortuga había aparecido en su mano derecha, convencido –como estaba- de que no importaba lo que aquel tatuaje dijera, era Serena y sólo Serena la única persona que podía hacerlo feliz.

 

Ella también lo creía, en el fondo lo creía, pero no era tan valiente como para dejar su vida perfecta atrás.

 

―Sería mucho más fácil si tuvieras una media luna de tatuaje.

 

Seiya sonrió sin humor tomando asiento junto a ella. A lo lejos, la ciudad continuaba en movimiento sin darle importancia a los jovencitos que se reunían en las azoteas de los edificios, como si aquella fuera una norma social.

 

―No serías tú en ese caso. Debo decirte que por muy impactante que sea, la princesa de la luna no es precisamente mi tipo.

 

Aquello era lo más absurdo de todo. ¡Ella era la princesa de la luna!

 

―Pero, ¡YO SOY ELLA!

 

―No, tú no eres ella, tú eres mi bombón.

 

―No lo entiendes Seiya, lo que te llamó la atención de mí, fue el fuerte brillo de estrella que poseía; lo que hizo que voltearas a verme en aquel aeropuerto fue a causa de la princesa de la luna.

 

Todo era tan confuso, por mucho que Seiya quisiera hacerle creer lo contrario, ella era también la princesa de la luna y tenía obligaciones que atender.

 

―Y tú no entiendes que no me enamore de ese brillo, ni de Sailor Moon. La persona que me enamoró fue una jovencita llamada Serena Tsukino, y no necesité de este tatuaje para saberlo Serena, eres y siempre serás la persona que mi corazón a elegido.

 

Ella lo creía por supuesto, pero también quería a Darien y no podía simplemente fingir, solo tenía que ver su mano para saber que su destino era estar con Darien. Así como el de Darien era estar con ella.

 

―Yo… yo me enamoré de Darien antes de saber quién era. Seiya, necesito que entiendas que lo escogí a él, no por este tatuaje, sino por lo que sentía cada que lo veía.

 

―¿Y te habrías quedado con él de no haber sido por el tatuaje?

 

Quería contestar que sí, pero aquellos días estaban llenos de tanto dolor que ya no sabía. No había tenido tiempo para aceptar que Darien era Tuxedo Mask, mucho menos que era el príncipe de la tierra y su alma gemela. Entonces estaba desesperada por recuperarlo y derrotar a Beryl.

 

Pensó en Alan y Ann y en el tiempo que tuvo que convivir con Darien sin que este recordara nada de su vida en común, lo bien que congeniaban, lo increíble que se sentía estar con él, y el cambio que había sufrido cuando había recuperado la memoria. No había duda de que Darien la había comenzado a amar en ese tiempo, pero después, simplemente ambos habían dejado de tratar con la misma fuerza. Eran almas gemelas después de todo, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para seguir conociéndose.

 

Así que ahí estaba su respuesta.

 

―No –contestó con las lágrimas ya comenzando a caer-. Pero, no por lo que piensas. Por mucho que lo quisiera, no habría podido interponerme entre él y su alma gemela.

 

—¿Por qué entonces continúas interponiéndote a nuestra felicidad?

 

―¡PORQUE YO YA TENGO UNA PERSONA! Darien es mi persona aunque que te niegues a creerlo.

 

Seiya negó con la cabeza lentamente, con la mirada llena de pesar.

 

―Darien –dijo, paladeando el nombre como si estuviera probando algo muy amargo –no es tu persona, tú no eres su persona. Endymion era el alma gemela de Serenity, y ella de Endymion. Cuanto más pronto entiendan que ustedes no son ellos, más rápido podrán comenzar a buscar su verdadera felicidad.

 

Aquello era algo que ella misma había meditado pero que le estaba costando horrores entender, era verdad que Darien había sido muy diferente antes de recordarse como Endymion, y también era cierto que ella no calzaba exactamente con la imagen que todas recordaban de Serenity.

 

—¿Por qué disfrutas torturándome así?

 

Había momentos en que no podía más que aborrecer a Seiya con todas sus fuerzas, por hacerla sentir todas esas dudas, por impedirle seguir creyendo con los ojos cerrados en el sistema de las almas gemelas. Por hacer que lo quisiera e imaginar que un futuro sin él dolería tanto.

 

—No Serena, jamás he disfrutado de tu dolor. Si yo supiera que vas a ser feliz, qué él te va a hacer tan feliz como mereces, me tragaría todo este amor y te dejaría ser feliz. Pero sólo te veo en una vida gris. No puedes pedirme que te deje sumergirte en una vida gris. Mereces una vida llena de color.

 

¿Realmente merecía más de lo que iba a tener?

 

Se sentía completamente egoísta al querer más de lo mucho que ya tenía. Y también completamente cobarde al no permitirse soltar su maravillosa utopía, ni siquiera por la felicidad de Seiya. Realmente no merecía que el joven vocalista la quisiera como parecía quererla.

 

—¿No vas siquiera a intentar encontrar a la persona a quien esa tortuga viajera pertenece?

 

Seiya no intentó esconder el dolor que la pregunta de Serena le había causado.

 

—Ya la conozco

 

Serena lo observó totalmente sorprendida. No creyó que Seiya conociera a su alma gemela. Sintió celos ante la idea de que el joven se lo escondiera a propósito, de que hubiera alguien más por ahí capaz de querer a Seiya y a quien él podía a su vez querer.

 

—¿Cuándo sucedió? ¿No pensabas decírmelo?

 

Seiya la miró fijamente antes de responder.

 

—No te oculté la información deliberadamente sí es lo que estás pensando. –dijo.

 

Parecía herido. Serena odiaba la facilidad que tenía para herirlo, para hacerlos a ambos miserables.

 

—Sencillamente no había nada que comentar, no nos importa lo que diga el tatuaje, nosotros ya hemos encontrado a quien amar.

 

Aquello asombró a Serena en muchos niveles, y no sólo por el hecho de que había alguien por allí con un tatuaje que lo vinculaba a Seiya, sino porque había alguien que estaba vinculado al vocalista y no parecía quererlo. Para Serena era absurdo.

 

Podía confesarlo en la intimidad de su mente: si tuviera el tatuaje que la vinculara a Seiya, no dudaría en tomarlo y no soltarlo jamás. Y eso la volvía doblemente egoísta, porque amaba a Seiya, quería a Darien y se escudaba en su tatuaje para no tener que tomar las riendas de su vida. Porque realmente lo que sucedía era que tenía miedo a enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus actos.

 

Era capaz de tomar decisiones como guerrera, se veía capaz de tomar decisiones como reina, pero no era capaz de tomar las riendas de su propia vida. Era mucho más fácil  jugar la carta del destino y fingir que todo estaba tallado en piedra. Era mucho más fácil enojarse contra el destino que hacer algo para corregir su vida. Amaba a Seiya, y posiblemente lo amaría para siempre, pero había demasiadas vidas que dependían de su boda con Darien, entre ellas la de su futura hija. ¿Cómo simplemente cerrar los ojos?

 

Era más fácil sentarse y jugar el papel de víctima que enfundarse en el protagónico de su propia vida.

 

—¿Vamos a estar escapando por siempre Seiya? –preguntó por fin, luego del silencio que se había generado tras sus las palabras - ¿Tú de tus compañeras guerreras y del planeta al que juraste proteger, y yo de mis deberes? ¿Crees que realmente vamos a ser felices así?

 

—Me he equivocado todo este tiempo Serena, te he estado pidiendo que escapes conmigo, cuando lo que realmente te estoy pidiendo es: Escógeme a mí y no a él. Juégatela por nosotros y verás cómo seremos felices.

 

Serena observó sus manos apresadas entre las del hombre, observando el tatuaje que había en una de ellas, el que le decía que él pertenecía a alguien más y ella también; lo suyo no era como lo de Rei y Yaten o Lita y Taiki.

 

Supuso que el problema por el que ella estaba pasando era justamente el de conocer el futuro. La mayoría de la gente se tenía que enfrentar a decisiones que afectan su futuro sin saber del todo la manera en que lo haría. Ella no tenía ese consuelo. Había conocido a Rini, la había tenido entre sus brazos, y la amaba con cada uno de los átomos de su ser.

 

Seiya le estaba haciendo una pregunta equivocada, ya que la decisión no era realmente entre Darien y Seiya. No. Era entre un futuro incierto y la jovencita a la que había aprendido a querer primero como una extraña, y luego como la hija con la que siempre había fantaseado cada que pensaba en su futuro con Darien.

 

Se preguntó si su yo del futuro había mandado a Rini al pasado justamente por Seiya; no la primera vez en que la niña se había refugiado con ellas escapando de los horrores de Black Moon en su tiempo, sino de aquella segunda vez, donde se había forjado aquel lazo que la había unido a la niña de tal manera, que incluso ya no le molestó compartir a su Darien con ella.

 

Imaginó que la reina Serenity sabría que solamente Rini le impediría tomar la mano de Seiya y comenzar una vida muy distinta a la que el destino le había presentado a los 15 años.

 

Lo peor era saber que si se lo proponía de ambas maneras, sería feliz, sería feliz en los brazos de Darien mientras esperaban a su pequeña dama y sería feliz en los brazos de Seiya mientras se preparaban para lo desconocido.

 

Y en ambas situaciones, viviría con arrepentimiento. Tanto por haber dejado ir a Seiya, como por haberle dado la espalda a su hija. Seguramente Rei o Mina dirían que le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto y que lo que tenía que hacer era tomar lo que la hiciera más feliz y comenzar a vivir desde allí. Haruka y Hotaru le dirían que no había siquiera nada que pensar, que su lugar era al lado de Darien y Rini.

 

—¿Qué va a pasar si no te escojo a ti? –preguntó ella después de lo que para Seiya, parecieron horas de silencio.

 

Seiya lanzó algo parecido a un bufido.

 

—No soy esa clase de persona Serena. No te voy a decir que no puedo vivir sin ti, o que mi vida se acabara si no te tengo a mi lado, porque no es verdad. Seguiré viviendo, continuaré con mi vida, pero no miraré atrás. No voy a esperarte por siempre a que te decidas, no voy a ser la “opción B”.

 

La miró fijamente, con más dureza de la que la había mirado nunca.

 

—No voy a esperar a que te des cuenta que Darien no es tú felicidad, si te quedas con él Serena, voy a continuar con mi vida. Puede que nunca lo logré, pero voy a utilizar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para olvidarte. No voy a convertirme en la sombra que aceche tu felicidad y en el hombre que se te aparezca sólo para mortificarte. Voy a aceptar la derrota y seguir adelante.

 

Casi deseó que le dijera que no podría vivir sin ella. De esa manera le quedaría el consuelo de que él la estaría esperando después de Darien, pero ahora veía que no. Y lo peor era, que era completamente capaz de visualizarlo. Fuerte e intrépido como siempre había sido, tomando la mano de quien hubiera elegido querer, dejándola atrás. Tal vez como un mal recuerdo, o puede que ni eso, eliminada completamente de su vida, como algo que jamás hubiera existido.

 

Eso fue lo que la terminó de hacer llorar. No, otra vez esas lágrimas traicioneras que siempre solían acudir a sus ojos sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Según Mina, era una llorona, pero estas lágrimas eran más profundas, de esas que te quitan el aliento, de las que transfiguran el rostro y te hacen sorber por la nariz, quitándote toda la dignidad que en algún momento hubieras poseído.

 

Pero no importaba, ya que mientras ella tendría una vida llena de remordimiento por  haberlo dejado ir, el amor de su vida la botaría en un cuarto oscuro de su mente y no pensaría más en ella. Y se lo merecería por supuesto, pero no por eso dolía menos.

 

Deseaba tanto escogerlo a él, pero le daba tanto miedo.

 

Seiya sentía que las palmas le picaban con la necesidad de tomarla entre sus brazos y consolarla, decirle que pasara lo que pasara realmente no iba a olvidarla jamás, que la amaba demasiado para eso. Pero se contuvo. No sólo se estaba jugando su felicidad, también la felicidad de Serena, y él era todo menos un chantajista. No iba a permitir que ella supiera lo destruido que quedaría de no ser el elegido, intentaría con todas sus fuerzas seguir adelante. Sabía Serena no merecía cargar con una culpa como esa.

 

—Tampoco tienes que decidirlo ahora, Bombón –dijo al fin, cuando durante un rato lo único que se escuchó fue el llanto de la joven-. Lo único que quería era que supieras que yo te elijo a ti, no importa lo que diga esta estúpida marca. Tú eres mi persona, Serena Tsukino.

 

Serena observó con desesperación cómo Seiya dio media vuelta para irse. Se tragó el grito que quería salir de su garganta para llamarlo, pero no pudo hacer nada contra las lágrimas que seguían haciéndola sollozar y temblar. Si estuviera de pie, seguramente habría caído por la misma fuerza de su llanto.

 

No era la primera vez que Seiya se iba así, dejando colgadas las palabras entre ellos. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que su partida se sentía como un adiós definitivo. Serena nunca había sentido hasta ese momento la real posibilidad de perderlo, y se avergonzaba de sí misma por aquel pensamiento. Siempre había tenido la seguridad de que pasara lo que pasara, Seiya regresaría a buscarla.

 

Hasta ahora.

 

_“No voy a esperarte por siempre a que te decidas, no voy a ser la opción B.”_

Las palabras Seiya continuaban taladrando como un eco en sus oídos, había llegado el momento que ella tanto había temido, la decisión que creía firme se tambaleó como nunca, mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que las últimas lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

 

Seiya tenía razón y no tenía que decidir en ese momento, pero también era verdad que no por esperar más la decisión dolería menos.

 

Caminó por las calles conocidas, observando tal vez por primera vez a las personas con las que se cruzaba. Algunos le dedicaban alguna mirada, otros iban con la vista fija en sus móviles, y otros más llevaban la vista al frente o iban enfrascados en alguna conversación como evidenciaba el auricular en su oído y el movimiento de sus labios. Había poca gente como ella, que caminaba despacio y  miraba a su alrededor, que escogía una pequeña cafetería cerca de una esquina y elegía la mesa que más vista tenía a la avenida. Mina repetía hasta el cansancio que en ese lugar el café era malo y era caro, por lo que no solía venir nunca con sus amigas.

 

Lo cierto era que ese momento no le importaba un buen café o una buena compañía, lo que le interesaba era un momento para sí misma. Dejó que su vista siguiera a la gente, imaginando las historias que había tras aquellos rostros. Observó a los niños casi corriendo de la mano de madre o su padre.

 

Y las lágrimas regresaron a sus ojos mientras acariciaba con el pulgar el pequeño tatuaje.

 

 _“Lo siento tanto”,_ pensó mientras hundía el rostro entre sus manos para seguir llorando.

 

**X – X – X**

Seiya no era una persona depresiva por naturaleza, era un ser optimista y no la clase de persona que se deja vencer ante escenarios aparentemente sin solución; sin embargo, era lo que comúnmente se decía, un buen perdedor.

 

Hacía poco más de un mes que no veía a su _bombón_ , y aquella separación autoimpuesta le estaba pasando factura; nunca había tenido la intención de poner un ultimátum. Había sido consiente desde el principio que ella elegía a Darién, pero entonces había aparecido aquel tatuaje en su muñeca y todos lo habían mirado como diciendo: “ _Ahora puedes liberarte y ser feliz_ ”, como si necesitara de una marca en la piel para lograrlo. La indignación que había sentido ante aquello fue lo que lo impulsó.

 

La piel podía decir mil cosas, pero él sabía exactamente como se sentía. No estaba confundido ni con ganas de llevarle la contra al extraño sistema de “almas gemelas” que existía en la tierra. Se daba cuenta que muchos estaban viviendo una profecía auto cumplida, que se esperanzaban en la idea de que amarían a la persona de su tatuaje; la sola idea de que no pudieran hacerlo era imposible para ellos.

 

Pero en su planeta las cosas no funcionaban así,  y a pesar de que estaba feliz por Taiki y Yaten, ellos no estaban viviendo bajo la idea de que serían eternamente felices; claro que estaban muy sorprendidos al ver una marca en su muñeca cuando tomaron la decisión de hacer de la tierra su hogar permanente. Él ya tenía a quien amar,  su respuesta siempre sería Serena Tsukino, mientras siguiera siendo Serena y no la ridiculez de la Reina Serenity.

 

Pero lo que le había impulsado a tomar la decisión de hacer a Serena optar por un camino fijo, había sido el saber a quién pertenecía el tatuaje de su muñeca. Haruka.

 

No había manera en el mundo de que ellos fueran almas gemelas y entonces lo comprendió, las almas gemelas tenían el potencial de ser, pero no significaba que fueran a serlo. Darién era el hombre que sería incapaz de hacer infeliz a Serena, pero eso no significaba que ella fuera feliz.

 

Y Seiya necesitaba que ella supiera que había otra opción, que si se lo permitía podía ser feliz. Que si lo elegía, podían ser algo más que sólo ser incapaces de hacerse infelices.

 

—¿Y tú que haces aquí? –escuchó la voz de Yaten, pero estaba tan desanimado que no se interesó por la persona que estuviera de pie en la puerta de su departamento.

 

Eso hasta el toque en su puerta

 

— _Zombie_ , te buscan.

 

Hizo una mueca y estuvo tentado a no contestar al llamado hasta que Yaten volviera  llamarlo Seiya y no _Zombie_ como venía haciendo desde la semana pasada, pero no tenía realmente ganas de discutir con el tecladista, por lo que se puso en pie y se dispuso a enfrentar a cualquiera que estuviera en la sala de su casa.

 

Sabía que estaba despeinado, que su ropa presentaba arrugas y que seguramente su rostro demostraba que no había estado durmiendo lo que debiera pero no le importó, era una estrella pop y las estrellas pop tenían permitido tener excentricidades y decir que se mantenían jóvenes comiendo cenizas de abedul o cosas igual de ridículas.

 

Pero en la sala de su casa no estaba ningún promotor, ni director, ni publicista, ni manager, ni presidenta de club de fans; en la sala de su casa se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Serena Tsukino, la causante de sus desvelos, y a quién había esperado dejar de ver durante más días de los que habían pasado.

 

—Bombón –dijo saboreando el apodo en su lengua, mientras aún le era permitido llamarla así.

 

Serena respiró hondo al verlo y sonrió. Seiya pensó que era injusto que ella le sonriera así como así, como si fuese todo lo que necesitara en el mundo, cuando ni siquiera pensaba darle la oportunidad de serlo.

 

Iba a preguntar qué hacia ella allí, pero entonces ella se adelantó a hablar, como temerosa de que si esperaba más no podría hacerlo.

 

—Te escojo a ti. Tú eres mi persona, Seiya Kou.

 

 _“Por favor, por favor Kami, si esto es un sueño no permitas que me despierten”,_ pensó antes de correr a abrazarla, determinado como estaba a no soltarla jamás, resuelto a demostrarle que podían ser algo más que esa estupidez de sólo ser incapaces de hacerse infelices.

 


End file.
